ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88 Meets The Guardians Of The Galaxy
IG-88 Meets The Guardians Of The Galaxy is the thirty-seventh installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the tenth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Cinematic Universe to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT In 1988, following his mother's death, a young Peter Quill is abducted from Earth by the Ravagers, a group of space pirates led by Yondu Udonta. Twenty-six years later on the planet Morag, Quill steals an orb, after which Korath, a subordinate to the fanatical Kree, Ronan, intercepts him. Although Quill escapes with the orb, Yondu discovers his theft and issues a bounty for his capture, while Ronan and The Horde Of Darkness send the assassin Gamora after the orb. When Quill attempts to sell the orb on the Nova Empire capital world, Xandar, Gamora ambushes him and steals it. A fight ensues, drawing in a pair of bounty hunters: the genetically engineered raccoon Rocket, and the tree-like humanoid Groot. The Nova Corps arrives and arrests all four, imprisoning them in the Kyln under the supervision of The 88 Squad. While there, a powerful inmate, Drax, attempts to kill Gamora due to her association with Ronan and The Horde Of Darkness, who killed his family. Quill and The 88 Squad convince Drax that Gamora can bring Ronan to him. Gamora reveals that she has betrayed Ronan and The Horde Of Darkness, unwilling to let him use the orb's power to destroy planets, starting with Xandar. Learning that Gamora has a buyer for the orb, she, Quill, Rocket, Groot, and Drax work together to escape from the Kyln with assistance from The 88 Squad. Elsewhere, Ronan and The Horde Of Darkness with Gamora's adoptive father, Thanos, and The Horde Of Darkness's master The Undertaker, to discuss her betrayal. Accompanied by Drax, Quill's group escapes the Kyln, with The 88 Squad escaping with them, in his ship – the Milano – and flee to Knowhere, a remote criminal outpost in space built in the giant severed head of a Celestial. A drunken Drax summons Ronan and The Horde Of Darkness while the rest of the group meet Gamora's contact, the collector Taneleer Tivan. Tivan opens the orb, revealing an Infinity Stone, an item of immeasurable power that destroys all but the most powerful beings who wield it. Suddenly, Tivan's tormented assistant grabs the Stone, triggering an explosion that engulfs Tivan's archive. Ronan and The TGWTG Squad arrive and easily defeat Drax, but The TGWTG Squad are unable to defeat The 88 Squad and escape much to Ronan's Dismay, while the others flee by ship, pursued by Ronan's followers, the rest of The Horde Of Darkness, and Gamora's sister Nebula. The 88 Squad soon join the chase. Nebula destroys Gamora's ship, leaving her floating in space, and Ronan's forces capture the orb. Quill contacts Yondu before following Gamora into space, giving her his helmet to survive; Yondu arrives and retrieves the pair as well as half of The 88 Squad and the starship they stole. Rocket, Drax, Groot, and the rest of The 88 Squad threaten to attack Yondu's ship to rescue them, but Quill negotiates a truce by convincing Yondu that they can recover the orb. Quill's group and The 88 Squad agree that facing Ronan and The Horde Of Darkness means certain death, but that they cannot let him use the Infinity Stone to destroy the galaxy. On Ronan's flagship, the Dark Aster, Ronan embeds the Stone in his warhammer, taking its power for himself and The Horde Of Darkness. He contacts Thanos and The Undertaker, threatening to kill them after the destruction of Xandar, much to their dismay; hateful of her adopted father, Nebula allies with Ronan and The Horde Of Darkness. Near Xandar, the Ravagers, the Nova Corps, The 88 Squad, and Quill’s group, which breaches the Dark Aster, confront the Dark Aster. Ronan uses his empowered warhammer and The Horde Of Darkness use their combined "Dark" abilities to destroy the Nova Corps fleet. On the Dark Aster, after Gamora defeats Nebula (who escapes along with The TGWTG Squad, who have been defeated by Gamora and IG-86 as well), she unlocks Ronan's chambers, but the group and squad find themselves outmatched by his and The Horde Of Darkness's power until Rocket crashes the Milano through the Dark Aster. The damaged Dark Aster crash-lands on Xandar, with Groot sacrificing himself to shield the group and The 88 Squad. Ronan and The Horde Of Darkness emerge from the wreck and prepares to destroy Xandar, but Quill distracts them, allowing Drax and Rocket to destroy Ronan's warhammer. Quill grabs the freed Stone, and with Gamora, Drax, and Rocket sharing its burden, they use it to destroy Ronan while The 88 Squad engage in a fight with The Horde Of Darkness, which they win thanks to assistance from Quill's group, now called The Guardians Of The Galaxy, and The Horde Of Darkness escapes. In the aftermath, Quill tricks Yondu into taking a container supposedly containing the Stone (replaces the stone with a troll doll), and gives the real Stone to the Nova Corps. As the Ravagers leave Xandar, Yondu remarks that it turned out well that they did not deliver Quill to his father per their contract. The Guardians Of The Galaxy have their criminal records expunged by The 88 Squad, and Quill learns that he is only half-human, his father being part of an ancient, unknown species. Quill finally opens the last present he received from his mother: a cassette tape filled with her favorite songs. The Guardians and The 88 Squad leave in the rebuilt Milano along with a sapling cut from Groot. In a mid-credits scene, Groot dances to The Jackson 5's I Want You Back, and Reed Richards visits The 88 Squad and tells them to come with them on an urgent mission. In a post-credits scene, Tivan sits in his destroyed archive with two of his living exhibits: a canine cosmonaut (Cosmo The Space Dog) and an anthropomorphic duck (Howard The Duck). ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA